fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimenez Maria
Jimenez Maria (ジメネスマリア''Jimenesumaria'') is the main protagonist of the Wattpad story Sanctuary. She is a young mature vegan girl who loves animals and would do anything to help them. She has determination to do anything, as shown in the Sham Sanctuary Rescue. She also takes careers seriously, as she signed up to be a security guard. Maria's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Daisy (キュアデイジー Kyuadeijī). She is known as the last Smile Pretty Cure, as addressed by the light of purity. She controls the power of flowers and her transformation equipment along with her costume is unique. Appearance Maria is a thirteen-year-old girl who has black hair worn in a back-length ponytail, held by a yellow scrunchie. Her bangs are split into a curtain-like bang style. She has thin forelocks that are chin-length. Her eyes are cinnamon brown, as stated at the end of the book. Her casual clothes consist of wearing a turquoise PETA shirt with black lettering, a grey pleated skirt with grey leggings and dark grey faux leather boots with a V-shaped opening at the front. When Maria turns into an eighteen-year-old, she retains her appearance but she is taller. As Cure Daisy, she becomes a thirteen-year-old girl again and her hair remains the same but grows to thigh length, with hair loops at the start of the ponytail. She also has a orange flower ponytail holder with small green leaves. Her bangs and eye color remain the same. She gains a tiara with a yellow gem, a wing hair clip, and dangling wing earrings that are hidden due to her hair. Her outfit is composed of a light orange top and a light orange flower-shaped skirt with orange lining. A strip of pale yellow goes down the center with pale green ribbons at the side to accent the pale yellow frilly collar. The center is adorned with a gold brooch with the letter P. Unlike other Smile Cure costumes, Daisy has no sleeves. She has pale yellow flowing tails hanging from the back of the skirt with a pale yellow flower shaped belt connecting to it. Daisy also gains a pale yellow underskirt, a pale green choker, white boots with a v-shaped opening, a pale green ribbon going across the point with two flowers and white frilly arm pieces with pale green ribbon on the wrists. Personality Maria is a mature girl who loves animals and vows to protect them, even going so far to crash a hot dog stand. She used to be extremely shy and anxious, due to growing up in an abusive home. However, after running away from her home, Maria is shown to reveal her maturity and fondness for animals. Maria seems to have a fear of silhouettes, as shown when Haruka and Michiru try to get to her, but Maria backs away and screams. Maria also believes she can do anything from taking up a job as a security guard to attending a convention with her animal friends. History Warning: This contains spoilers for Sanctuary and the side story Sanctuary: Welcome to Freddy's. Read at your own risk. The Sham Sanctuary rescue (Sanctuary) Maria runs way from her abusive home and arrives at Summer Wind Farms Animal Sanctuary. Upon trying to enter, a metallic claw transfers her to the cell, where she meets the animals. Olivia the calf gives Maria a tour, and later drops her back at the cell. Later, the animals reveal to Maria that they were rescued by activists Haruka and Michiru. maria and the animals realize that they had the same dream of being with Sailors Uranus and Neptune and they know that they have a connection. Uranus and Neptune leave a map and an escape plan on the table the next morning, and the girls decide to train using their routines. Saturday night, the girls escape the sanctuary by going down the emergency exit slide thanks to Kiaa the snake. However a guard catches them, but Sailors Uranus and Neptune defeat him and leave, smiling at the human and animals. Maria shares a tearful goodbye with the animals after dropping them off at River's Wish animal sanctuary, but two silhouettes stop Maria on the way out. However,they were revealed to be Haruka and Michiru. They both announce that Maria will be able to live with her animals friends in a new home. Six months later, Maria updates her life with the following: She gave her animal friends accessories, her parents are in jail due to child abuse, and her brothers were transferred to different places. Maria sends the letter to Haruka and Michiru, and the story ends with Maria deciding on her future. The job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Sanctuary: Welcome to Freddy's) Maria and her animal friends go to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to get money to save their favorite store, Animal Mart. They enter and two things happen. Maria becomes an eighteen-year-old and the animals turn human. They enter the office, not before Maria tells the animatronics that they're human. Milikum plays a song, but a human Chica surprises Maria so much that she passes out and has a vision of Gold. Maria wakes up and meets the others. After the shift is done, the girls leave, returning to normal. During the day, the girls come back and become eighteen and human again. the second night happens and Rattina is taken on a date by Bonnie. Milikum tries to escape, but is caught by Freddy. Later, Karen is kidnapped by Gold, so Maria and Rattina volunteer to go get her back. Becoming Cure Daisy and defeating the Fazbear Crew (Sanctuary: Welcome to Freddy's) After Gold shackles Karen, Maria along with Rattina try to rescue Karen to no avail. Maria tells everyone that she will protect everyone she loves no matter what, and a bright aura fills the room. The light of purity tells Maria that she is the final Smile Cure, Cure Daisy. Maria gains a special smile pact and transforms. Upon transforming, Daisy frees Karen from the shackles and defends her using Daisy Shield. Cure Daisy, Karen and Rattina escape, only to realize that all the love that the Fazbear Crew provided was a distraction to kill the girls. Cure Daisy finds the other girls alive, however and she defends everyone. Cure Daisy uses her finishing move, Daisy Laser, but she can't use all of her strength. The girls encourage Daisy, and Daisy finishes the Fazbear crew off. Maria detransforms and receives her check. However, it wasn't enough, so she sues the Freddy Fazbear company and she gets enough money to save Animal Mart. The girls, now back to normal, leave and Maria thanks the light of purity for helping her to see her destiny as Cure Daisy. Relationships Chickette, Rattina, Honey Bun, Karen, Milikum, Beatrice, Olivia, Kiaa, K2 and Foxxy - Maria has a strong bond with the animals, even taking them to a tribute show and a job. Maria is very kind, as shown when she makes accessories for the animals after the rescue. She also proves that she has a very strong bond, as she said she will protect everyone she loves. Haruka '''- Maria is shown to like Haruka, as she slightly blushes when she sees Haruka. She also is closer to Haruka, along with the other animals. They also give each other weird looks when they see a picture of Haruka and Michiru together. '''Michiru - It isn't known what Maria's relationship with Michiru is currently, but it is possible that it is friendly. The animals also have a friendly relationship with Michiru. Fazbear Crew - At first, Maria and the others think that the crew are showing kindness and love, until Goldie kidnaps Karen. They then realize that the Fazbear Crew have deceived them and their intention wasn't to show kindness, but to kill the girls after Cure Daisy awakened. However, Cure Daisy attacks with Daisy Laser and the crew is finished, with Rattina saying that she didn't trust the Fazbear Crew anyway. Cure Daisy "The flower of summer that deserves a chance to bloom! Cure Daisy!" 開花するチャンスがある夏の花！ キュアデイジー！ Kaika suru chansu ga aru natsu no hana! Kyuadeijī! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Jimenez Maria. Cure Daisy has the power of Flowers. She can float, have super strength and super speed. Her basic attack is Daisy Laser. Transformation Sequence Cure Daisy The Smile Pact opens, and Maria sets the flower Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes the power to light up inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, Maria shouts out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Maria taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Maria decides it isn't enough and taps too much. She then puffs it onto her body, which results in a cloud of magic powder to produce her arm protectors, boots and dress. Cure Daisy's hair then changes. Lastly, she pats the last bit of powder on the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Daisy flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She introduces herself and declares her battle cry, before striking a final pose. Attacks Daisy Laser - Cure Daisy charges her Smile Pact with enough strength to make it glow and grants her power to preform her attack. When this is done, the Smile Pact of produces a storm pale orange flower petals. Cure Daisy spins around multiple times before stopping and folding her close-fisted arms across her chest. Then, she releases the attack towards her enemies in the form of an beam while still keeping the arm position. 'Daisy Shield '- Cure Daisy traces a giant flower with her hands and releases energy with her palms that produces a giant flower-shaped shield. It can withstand light, as shown when Gold tried to blind Daisy but failed. Trivia * Maria is the first cure to have a Latin name. * When Cure Daisy fires up her Daisy Laser, her arm position is the Wakanda Forever Salute. * Maria might be unaware that Haruka is actually a girl, but it is shown that Haruka and Sailor Uranus are separate people. * Cure Daisy's smile pact is described as a orange compact with yellow powder with the letter P etched in it. This might be the most unique design of a smile pact. Category:Pretty Cures